


Sick Day

by nickel158 (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickel158
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One chilly Winter's day, two singing idols know just how to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"Hahah, yeah! See you guys later!"

_Click_

Miku sighed as she closed the door, the lock clicking into to place as she turned, and the last of the light from the setting sun fading as the door shut. The hallway was cloaked in darkness, her barely able to see as her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. ' _Should've turned some lights on before I left_ ', she thought to herself as she stretched her arms out, feeling around to find her way to the kitchen in the darkness. The small apartment was warm despite the cold outside, the carpeted floor under her feet feeling quite welcoming now that she was able to take her shoes off after a long day of walking.

After a few moments, she felt her hand come to rest upon a doorway, and she stepped through, feeling around on the wall to her right before she felt a switch. She flipped it, and a few lights above her flickered to life, revealing a small, tidy kitchen. A sigh of relief escaped her as she placed a bag that had been slung over her shoulder onto a nearby table, and began to unpack it.

' _Sure hope the ice cream didn't melt on the way here..._ '

Besides occasional sounds from outside, and her own thoughts, Miku found herself in almost complete silence. Growing a bit uncomfortable, she began to sing a little melody to herself as she unpacked the rest of the groceries and miscellaneous items from her bag. As she finished up and pulled the last item, a small, chilled container, from the bag, she continued to hum, before turning to another nearby doorway, this one being closed. She approached it, and the comforting feeling of being home filled her. Her lips turned up into a gentle smile, and she took a moment to savor the feeling, before gripping the door handle and turning it, opening the door as quietly as she could.

The room within was dimly lit, with only a small night light in the wall to her left providing a little spot of light upon the wall and the floor around it. She closed the door behind her, all rays of light streaming in through the open door slowly vanishing until they were merely a puddle of light creeping under the door, barely reaching the spot where she stood. Her eyes slowly adjusted once more, until she could see the details of the room; the powder-blue and light cerulean colors of the walls and furniture all blending together in the darkness, giving the room a mystical, yet calming underwater appearance.

Against the back wall was an unmade bed, fit for about two people, with white sheets that were twisted and bunched up, as if a restless creature had tossed and turned within it. There was a small table on each side, and as she quietly strode to the left side of the bed, she placed the chilled carton upon the corresponding table, among a vase of wilting flowers and a pile of torn envelopes and ‘Get Well Soon’ cards. Glancing over the cards, she remembered the warm messages within, and how they had seemed to expel the cold from the wintery world outside from the apartment. ‘ _The plus side to having such a large family is that you’ll always have so many good friends_ ’, she thought with a smile as she placed the cards back into a neat pile, and attempted to sweep the torn envelopes into a nearby trashcan. 

With her back to the bed, she was suddenly filled with the sensation of being watched. This unusual feeling cut through the warm feelings within her like a shard of ice, and she turned herself around, eyes darting about in the darkness to locate the source of the intense stare that she felt. Small pieces of the torn envelopes slipped from between her fingers, fluttering down like a flurry of snowflakes, and when she slowly lowered herself down to pick them up, she noticed a place where the covers had been lifted up just barely, creating a small hole through which she could see two wide, blue eyes staring at her. This sight, along with the large lump in the sheets that she had not noticed before in the darkness, brought a look of concern to her face, and, after finally collecting all the shreds of paper and dropping them into the trashcan with the envelopes, she slowly crawled forward until she was next to the bed, staring in at the figure under the sheets. With an expression of worry, she reached for the opening in the sheets, only to have the figure underneath pull the sheets back over their eyes suddenly. Slightly taken-aback by this, she gently tugged at the sheets, lifting them back up a bit and peering inside, a soft mutter of “Hello..?” leaving her lips before a pair of pale arms suddenly reached out and wrapped around her, pulling her down onto the sheets.

She gasped in surprise, and squirmed a bit, watching as a head suddenly emerged from under the sheets, adorning a mop of messy, blue hair and a joyful grin. The figure squeezed her in a warm hug and buried their face in her clothed shoulder, the cool sheets between them as she shifted, a worried expression on her face as she was still adjusting to the sudden embrace. With the little air that was left in her lungs after the tight squeeze, she spoke in a struggled tone:

“K-Kaito!!”

The blue-haired figure responded to hearing his name by opening his eyes once more, and lifting his head up ever so slightly to be able to look at her. Hearing how strained she sounded, he loosened his grip on her, allowing her to take a deep breath.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”, she asked, sounding exasperated now that she had enough air to speak properly. The figure stared up at her for a moment with eyes that held an innocent look, almost like those of a puppy, before responding:

“Wasn’t sleepy.”

“You’re supposed to be resting! You’re sick!”

“Didn’t want to. Wanted to wait for you to get home.”

“Then that defeats the whole purpose of resting! You may as well have just sat by the door all day!”

Miku sighed, and shook her head a bit, though her voice did not show annoyance; merely concern. “You’re never going to get better if you don’t get any rest.”, she muttered, managing to free one of her arms from his embrace in order to feel his forehead. ‘ _He still has a fever…_ ’, she thought to herself, brushing a few loose strands of hair from his face. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she smirked before putting on her best saddened expression, and shaking her head. “How unfortunate…as long as you’re sick, you can’t have any ice cream….”;The reaction was almost immediate as his eyes widened and he looked up at her with an expression of disbelief, as if he couldn’t comprehend her words. She continued speaking, a little bit of her smirk showing through, although it was too dark for it to be noticed by the heartbroken blue-haired man clinging to her.

“If only you could get some rest, so you’d get better sooner, and could have some ice cream. But it seems like you just aren’t able to fall asleep-”

“W-Wait! I’ll get some rest, I promise!”

She opened her eyes a bit, and raised an eyebrow at him, feeling a bit bad after seeing his pitiful expression, though she kept her face as stern in appearance as possible.

“You promise?”

“Uh-huh! But only on one condition!”

“Oh? What’s that?”, she asked, genuinely curious.

“You’ll cuddle with me until I fall asleep~?”

She couldn’t help but smile a bit at his request, and felt her cheeks grow flushed, struggling to keep a serious tone when she spoke to him.

“Well...alright-”

She wasn’t given time to say anything else before he pulled her under the sheets and against him in a tight hug, her growing hot almost immediately due to being fully dressed, especially with her coat and scarf still on. She squirmed a bit in protest.

“H-Hey! At least let me take off my coat! I’m gonna die from the heat!”

“I’ll be asleep soon, and then you can get up.”

“Kaito, come on! Your ice cream is gonna melt if I don’t put it back in the fridge!”

“Don’t care. Some things are better melted, anyway.” He said playfully, pecking her on the tip of her nose gently before resting his chin on the top of her head, and closing his eyes, exhaling softly. Her lips turned up into a small smile as she closed her eyes, deciding that she had earned a bit of time to rest with him after a long day of shopping.

“You’re just a big sweetheart..I love you.”

“Love you too, my little diva..”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Bon-Bon here!  
> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!  
> Stay warm, everyone! ^-^


End file.
